Katara: The Lotus Girl
by Onica278
Summary: Tahukah kalian tentang filosofi bunga lotus? Bunga yang hidup di lingkungan yang kotor dan tidak layak hidup. Tapi ia berjuang mengubah nasibnya, meski keadaan hidupnya serta lingkungannya mencoba menjatuhkan dan menghancurkan. Ia tetap berjuang untuk tetap bernafas hingga ia bisa menjadi bunga yang cantik.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Aku melihat sendiri kehancuran yang melanda hidupku_

_Hidupku yang kini tak seperti dulu_

_Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana seluruh yang kupunya menghilang_

_Hilang bersama datangnya kebencian_

_Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana diriku berjuang _

_Berjuang untukku sendiri_

_Pada sesuatu yang tak bisa diharapkan_

_Pada sesuatu yang tak bisa diperjuangkan_

_Pada sesuatu yang tak bisa dimiliki_

_Pada sesuatu yang ironis_

_Aku berjanji akan tetap berjuang_

_Aku berjanji akan tetap bernafas_

_Aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi setelah apa yang mereka lakukan _

_Aku berjanji akan mengubah semuanya_

_Sekalipun itu pada keadaan yang selalu membuatku jatuh_

_Jatuh dan menghancurkan diriku_

_Sekalipun itu pada dunia ketidakadlian_

_Ketidakadilan yang selalu menghancurkan harapan orang kecil_

_Karena aku_

_Gadis Lotus_

_._

_._

_._

**Dan Kisah ini Akan Segera dimulai**

"**Katara: The Lotus Girl"**

**Disclaimer; Avatar The Legend Aang BUKAN Milik Saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue end**


	2. Chapter 1

**Katara: The Lotus Girl**

**Avatar: the Legend of Aang BUKAN milik saya**

**Warning: Aneh, Gaje, Pasaran (maybe), Typos, dan yang lainnya**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K**isah ini dimulai ketika Raja Api Ozai mulai berpendapat bahwa Negara Api adalah negara terkuat dan pantas menguasai dunia. Mulai saat itu, Negara Api berusaha menjajah negara-negara lain untuk menguasai dunia. Di bawah kekuasaan Raja Api Ozai, tentara Negara Api mulai bergerak menuju Suku Air Selatan.

Mereka menggunakan siasat di mana para tentara Negara Api hanya datang ke sana untuk melakukan perdagangan, tidak bermaksud melakukan peperangan. Tapi, itu hanya siasat. Mereka perlahan-lahan akan menghasut warga Suku Air Selatan agar menaruh kepercayaan terhadap mereka dan secara diam-diam mereka memonopoli perdagangan.

Hakoda, salah satu warga Suku Air Selatan, mencium gerak-gerik tentara Negara Api yang mencurigakan. Ia merasakan, bahwa tentara Negara Api mempunyai maksud lain selain berdagang di desanya. Suatu hari, apa yang ia curigai ternyata benar. Ia melihat para tentara Negara Api berdatangan dengan membawa berbagai macam persenjataan perang. Tapi, tentara-tentara itu berusaha menutup-nutupi hal itu.

Hakoda baru menyadari kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang ia alami: untuk apa tentara Negara Api berdatangan dalam jumlah banyak hanya untuk melakukan perdagangan? Dan kenapa, warga Suku Air Selatan hanya diperbolehkan memperdagangkan barang kepada tentara Negara Api saja? Mereka juga harus menjual dengan harga murah. Dan sekarang, Suku Air Selatan mulai krisis ekonomi. Dan mungkin, kala tentara Negara Api itu melakukan penyerangan, Suku Air Selatan tidak bisa berperang karena krisis ekonomi yang menggrogotinya.

Nampaknya, baru Hakoda saja yang merasakan hal itu. Ia mencoba memberitahu kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang ia rasakan kepada para warga desanya. Tapi mereka tidak mempedulikannya, mereka lebih percaya pada tentara Negara Api yang bermulut manis itu.

Dengan respon warga desanya yang seperti itu, ia pun segera mengambil tindakan. Secara diam-diam ia mengumpulkan para pemuda untuk membentuk pasukan rahasia, guna melindungi desanya sewaktu-waktu kalau tentara Negara Api benar-benar menyerang desa mereka.

Tentara Negara Api merasa terancam ketika Hakoda mencoba memberi tahu tentang kecurigaannya terhadap tentara Negara Api. Mencoba membuat mulut Hakoda bungkam, tentara Negara Api sering meneror Hakoda dengan ancaman akan memanggang istri dan kedua anaknya, jika ia tidak mau bungkam.

Pernah suatu waktu ia mendapat surat kaleng yang memberi tahu bahwa, Kya, istrinya, diculik tentara Negara Api karena Hakoda kembali memberitahu warga desa bahwa tentara Negara Api benar-benar akan menyerang mereka – yang tentunya respon sebagian besar para warga masih tidak percaya walau ada beberapa warga yang mulai percaya. Hakoda mencoba membebaskan istrinya yang di sekap di salah satu kapal tentara Negara Api.

Tapi, yang ia temui adalah kenyataan bahwa istrinya telah dijual dan dibawa pergi dari pulau tersebut. Hal itu membuat Hakoda terpuruk. Ia merasakan adanya delima antara mempertahankan desanya atau keluarganya sendiri.

**==::000::==**

Hakoda berjalan setengah berlari-lari. Ia menyusuri kegelapan malam dengan nafas terngah-engah. Begitu ia sampai di depan sebuah rumah, dirinya langsung masuk ke rumah itu. Dengan nafas masih terengah-engah ia membuka pelan-pelan pintu sebuah kamar.

Ia menatap penuh kepedihan melihat kedua anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kini, ibu mereka sedang entah berada di mana. Ia diculik dan dijual. Kya, istrinya yang malang, harus menerima ini semua karena kesalahan dia yang bersihkeras mencoba memberitahu para warga. Dan yang paling membuat hatinya sakit adalah, kedua anaknya yang belum mengetahui kenyataan yang baru saja ia terima.

Hakoda mengatur nafasnya. Pelan-pelan ia memasuki kamar anaknya. Dengan lembut ia menepuk pipi Sokka, putra sulungnya, "Bangun, Sokka."

Sokka membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Remaja empat belas tahun itu mengambil posisi duduk ketika tahu ayahnya yang membangunkannya, "Ada apa ayah?"

Hakoda mengubah tatapan lembutnya menjadi serius, "Kita harus pergi."

Alis Sokka bertaut, "Maksud ayah?"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Sokka," ayahnya mencoba menjelaskan keadaan, tapi ia terlalu sakit untuk hal itu, "Ibumu…."

Sokka menegang, "Ayah…." Dengan pelan-pelan ia mengatakan hal ini, "Jangan bilang padaku… ada sesuatu yang terjadi.. pada… ibu."

Ayahnya memandang Sokka dengan nanar, "Ibumu… diculik tentara Negara Api."

Sokka segera bangkit dari tempatnya, "Cukup ayah! Tidak lucu ayah memberikan lelucon tengah malam seperti itu!" Sokka pun berlalu dan keluar dari kamarnya sambil membanting pintu.

Mendengar suara gaduh yang dibuat Sokka, Katara terbangun. Ia kaget melihat ayahnya di dalam kamarnya, "Ayah? Ada apa? Kemana Sokka pergi?" tanya Katara polos, waktu itu ia berumur dua belas tahun.

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun, Katara. Kita harus segera pergi. Bawa perlengkapan secukupnya, kita akan mengadakan perjalanan jauh," kata Ayahnya yang membuat Katara bingung.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa, ayah?"

Hakoda menghela nafas berat, "Ibumu…." Katara mengerutkan dahi dan ia mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan ayahnya dengan seksama, "Ibumu… telah diculik dan dibawa tentara Negara Api, karena ayah memberitahu penduduk desa tentang kenjanggalan yang ayah temukan. Mereka mengancam ayah untuk bungkam dengan meneror keluarga kita. Dan puncaknya hari in—"

"AHHHH!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan. Hakoda dan Katara segera berlari menuju sumber suara tersebut yang berasal dari dalam kamar sebelah. Nampak Sokka berdiri di depan kamar sebelah dengan wajah menegang dan ngeri. Katara dan Hakoda tak kalah terkejutnya begitu melihat kamar yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Itu kamar Hakoda dan Kya.

Kamar yang sekarang terlhat begitu mengerikan.

Benar-benar berantakan dan kacau balau. Bau amis langsung tercium begitu mereka bertiga memasuki kamar itu. Bercak-bercak darah berada di mana-mana, menandakan telah terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan di sini. Darah terlihat menggenang di tengah-tengah ruangan. Hakoda tahu, itu adalah darah istrinya.

"Ini…. Mengerikan…" suara Katara yang terdengar pelan namun jelas, memecah suasana ngeri di antara mereka. Perlahan-lahan air mata Katara mengalir dari pipinya tapi ia segera menyekanya dan mencoba tegar, "Kita harus temukan siapa yang berani melakukan ini pada ibu!" ujar katara penuh dendam.

"Pasti tentara Negara Api menyerang ibu pada saat kami semua terlelap, dan saat ayah tidak ada di rumah karena menghadiri rapat rahasia," ujar Sokka pedih. Ia menyentuh pelan salah satu lantai yang terlihat hangus akibat pengendalian api para tentara brengsek itu.

Hakoda berjalan ke arah tempat di mana darah Kya menggenang. Ia memungut sesuatu dari genangan itu. Sebuah kalung. Kalung pemberian Kanna, mertuanya, pada Kya. Dengan pedih Hakoda membersihkan kalung berbandul biru itu dari darah.

Katara menghampiri ayahnya, "Ayah, kita harus bagaimana?"

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Katara, Hakoda pun menjawab, "Kita akan ke Suku Air Utara."

**==::000::==**

_**PLAAKK!**_

Satu buah tamparan keras menghantam pipi Hakoda. Kanna mentap Hakoda penuh kecewa, "Bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkan istrimu sendirian di rumah untuk menghadiri rapat rahasia itu, padahal kau tahu keluargamu dalam keadaan bahaya! Lihat, dampak apa yang telah kau perbuat!" Kanna mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena emosi, tatapannya kemudian berubah pedih, "Kya, anakku yang malang…. Di mana dia sekarang? Bagaimana nasibnya…" ratapnya. Ia pun menangis pedih.

Hakoda masih merasakan perih di pipinya yang baru saja ditampar, tapi tak seperih hatinya Ia menghela nafas berat, "Aku percaya, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Kanna semakin terbakar emosi, "_Baik-baik saja_ katamu! Bagaimana bisa kau—"

Omelan Kanna berhenti ketika Hakoda menunjukkan kalung yang ia wariskan kepada Kya, "Dia tinggalkan ini di kamar."

Hakkoda kemudian membalikkan sisi bandul yang membelakangi simbol pengendali air. Di situ ada sebuah tulisan kecil yang nampaknya diukir dengan tidak rapih. Kanna membaca tulisan kecil itu, _Aku tidak apa-apa._ Kanna mengenali tulisan itu. Tulisan tangan Kya.

"Ia pasti menulisnya sesaat sebelum ia diculik," kata Hakoda.

Kanna terkesiap. Sesaat keheningan melanda di antara mereka berdua. Memberi waktu untuk Kanna menerjemah semua keadaan yang membingungkan ini.

"Jadi," Kanna mulai membuka mulut, "Apa yang kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Sedikit lagi, tentara Negara Api akan melakukan penyerangan – kami mengetahui hal itu dari mata-mata kami. Kalau penduduk di sini masih tidak percaya akan ada bahaya yang melanda, dipastikan kita akan kalah telak. Oleh karena itu, kita harus menjaga satu-satu harapan kita: Katara. Ia adalah satu-satunya pengendali air yang terakhir di sini. Seandainya ia selamat dari peperangan ini, ia bisa kembali lagi dan menyelamatkan kita semua. Maka dari itu, kita harus pergi ke Suku Air Utara. Kau harus menemani Sokka dan Katara di sana," jelas Hakoda.

"Suku Air Utara…?" Kanna menaikan kedua alisnya.

Hakoda tahu, ibu mertuanya pasti tidak suka menjejakkan kaki di sana, "Aku tahu ibu pas—"

"Tidak," Kanna menyela, "Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan tetap pergi ke sana."

**==::000::==**

Hari masih gelap, dan matahari belum muncul di ufuk timur sana. Hakoda, Kanna, Sokka, dan Katara bergegas menuju sebuah pelabuhan. Mereka harus segera pergi sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Ayo cepat! Kapalnya sudah bertolak! Kalian bisa tertinggal!" ujar Hakoda.

Kanna, Sokka, dan Katara segera memasuki kapal. Dan benar saja, setelah mereka naik, kapal itu langsung bertolak dari pantai. Katara baru sadar bahwa ayahnya tidak ikut masuk dan tertinggal. Ia segera berlari ke bagian pinggir geladak. Ia melihat ayahnya dari atas kapal dengan tatapan bingung.

"AYAAHH!? Kenapa ayah tidak ikut naik?!" Katara berteriak dari atas kapal yang sudah bergerak menjauhi lautan

Ayahnya tersenyum pedih, "Ayah akan berjuang di sini, nak."

"Tidak! Ayah harus ikut!" ujar Katara

Ayahnya menggeleng sedih, "Tidak bisa."

_**Tidak, ayah… aku tidak ingin pergi tanpa ayah ….**_

"TIDAK BOLEH! Ayah harus ikut! Ayah harus ikuuttt! Ayaaaahhhhhh!" jerit Katara sedih.

Tidak mau semakin terluka, ayahnya segera berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan pelabuhan.

_**Ayah, jangan tinggalkan aku….**_

Katara menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Ayaahh….."

Kini, ayahnya terlihat semakin menjauh dari pelabuhan. Begitu juga kapal mereka. Ayahnya kini menghilang dari pandangannya. Yang ia lihat hanya lautan luas tak berujung.

_**Ayah, jangan menghilang dariku….**_

Sokka menghampiri adiknya yang masih menangis, "Sudahlah, Katara. Tidak ada jalan lain. Jika ayah berjuang di sana, begitu pun kita. Kita harus mulai berjuang untuk bertahan hidup," Sokka menepuk pelan bahu adiknya.

Katara menggeleng pelan, "Tapi… kenapa…?" ia pun kembali menangis pedih. Sokka hanya memalingkan muka ketika melihat adiknya menangis, ia tak mau dirinya ikut menangis. Tapi pada akhirnya pun, ia juga menangis dalam diam.

Kanna menghampiri Katara. Ia memeluk cucunya itu dan segera Katara menangis dalam dekapan sang nenek, "Katara… kau harus tegar. Kau adalah harapan bagi Suku Air Selatan. Kau harus tetap bertahan hidup," Kanna melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap cucunya itu dalam-dalam, "Kau harus tegar" ulang Kanna dengan penuh keyakinan.

Katara berhenti menangis. Ia menjadi sedikit lebih tegar.

Kanna membuka telapak tangan kanan Katara. Lalu menaruh suatu benda dan menutup telapak tangan Katara lagi. Kemudian ia menggenggam telapak tangan Katara itu dengan kedua tangannya, "Sebelum kita pergi dari sini, ayahmu menitipkan ini. Dan aku akan mewariskannya kepadamu. Kalung ini adalah simbol di mana ibu dan ayahmu akan tetap bersamamu, meski kau terpisah dari mereka. Mereka akan berjuang, sama halnya seperti kita." Setelah berkata demikian, Kanna berlalu dari Katara dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Katara membuka telapak tangannya itu dengan perlahan. Ia menatap nanar kepada kalung milik ibunya yang merupakan warisan dari neneknya. Hatinya bergemuruh. Tatapannya teralih dengan seberkas cahaya matahari yang mulai nampak di ufuk timur sana. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang sedang memegang kalung itu.

Hari baru sudah tiba.

Dan kehidupan baru yang penuh perjuangan itu juga sudah tiba.

**==::000::==**

**TBC**

**==::000::==**

**N/B: **Minna, konnichiwa! Setelah sekian lama gak nulis di ff, kali ini saya datang kembali! Huaahhh, bosen nulis di fandom vocaloid, nyasar-nyasar malah ke sini. Hahah….

Ini adalah fic pertamaku yg ada di fandom Avatar: The Legend of Aang. Dulu, waktu kartunnya masih diputer, aku punya byk ide fic. Cuma, aku baru tau kalau ada fandom ini baru-baru ini. Coba dari dulu, pasti aku udah banyak nulis.

Review please…. Karena ini fandom pertamaku, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata atau yang lainnya….

Ok, deh. Sampai di sini saja. Terimakasih udah mau baca fic gaje-ku ini. Haha… doakan aku untuk bisa ngelanjutin fic ini yah…..

Salam,

Onica278


End file.
